cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
1-2: Aries' Princess
Level Summary Thia, Toni and Nina visit the stage where PrincessDoll Meryl is performing. They awe at her outfit and become inspired to create their outfit, leading to a Fashion Check. They later discover a poster for the monthly 'Ari-Selection Audition'. Meanwhile Meryl talks to her unit Kate about noticing Thia in the crowd as an unfamiliar fan and the thought of something big happening soon. Story Start Thia: Wow, so many people... Everyone in the city must be here! Nina: Haha, no way. We'd never fit that many people inside. But everyone here is a fan of the Princess's Unit Thia: Her... Unit? Toni: She has other CocoDolls to help her collect more Tokimeki. Units can gather it much more efficiently than just one person. Excited Audience: Woooooo! Thia: What? What's happening? ???: Heeey, my cute little lambs. Is everybody ready? Excited Audience: Yeeeeeeah! Thia: Whoa, it's like the whole place is shaking! Nina: Of course! It's always like this. Meryl: Today I, PrincessDol Meryl, will show you my latest and greatest outfit! I hope you're ready for this. Blink and you might miss it! Excited Audience: Woooooo! Thia: Wow, now that's a princess! She's so confident in front of all these people, so full of grace... And that outfit just gives out this aura of freedom. I'd never have imagined anything like it. It really is amazing. There's no other word for it. Toni: She's very charismatic, just as Nina said. The outfit is unrestricted by rules and conventions. Yet you can see she didn't just throw it together randomly. Every part feels well thought out. Nina: The whole outfit would fall apart if she didn't fully commit to it. She also brings a sense of high fashion to her look. Isn't it cool? Thia: (So this is a real PrincessDoll... Will I really be able to become one someday...?) (Right now, it's still just a dream.) (But... I do want to be like her. I want to get everyone fired up and excited like she does.) Excited audience: Yeeeeeeah! Thia: Nina! Could you check my outfit again? Nina: Oh, okay! Seeing Meryl on stage must have inspired you, huh? Thia: Yes! I'm not at her level yet, but I want to use my outfit to share my feelings! Nina: Ha, that's cool. Okay. Thia - give it everything you got! Thia: (Unrestrained... Free from rules... Let's take these ideas to make them into something beautiful!) Okay... Here I go! End Nina: Wow, Thia... You already seem different from when we first met. You took my breath away! Thia: Really? I tried to learn from the way Meryl moved. Toni: If you ask me. It was a little awkward. But it can't hurt to try something new. Thia: Couldn't you just be nice for once? It really brings home how great Meryl is. I wish I could have watched her up close. Nina: Hm... Hey Thia, take a look at that poster on the wall. Thia: Huh? 'Information for this month's 'Ari-Selection Audition'? Meryl: Hey, Kate. Did you notice anything different today? There was a new face in the crowd I haven't seen before. Kate: I don't know, there were a lot of people there. I find it hard to believe even you could pick out an unfamiliar fan in a crowd that big. Meryl: Really? It's weird. I just felt my gaze drawn to her. She looked like a CocoDoll, too. Maybe she'll come to the audition. That'd be fun. Kate: The audition isn't about fun, it's to help on your way to becoming a true Master. If some newbie CocoDoll shows up to it just because she wants to meet you, then-- Meryl: Okay, okay, I know. But, still... I can't shake this weird premonition that something big is about to happen. Category:Story Category:Aries Category:Level